


Kissing Your Way to Paradise

by Lrabbithole



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 16:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14549043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lrabbithole/pseuds/Lrabbithole
Summary: After Kat lands in Peru she can’t wait to get to the hotel room she will be sharing with Adena and make up for their time apart.





	Kissing Your Way to Paradise

Kat feels tired and out of energy when the seven hour flight finally lands. Her legs are cramping, her mouth and skin feel like sandpaper, but despite it all she is almost skipping happily to the airport’s exit. There, looking as majestic as ever, is Adena wearing a white t-shirt, some leggings, tennis shoes and a simple light blue hijab. In Kat’s opinion, she has never looked better.

The pull inside her to run and crush Adena in a hug is stronger than ever, the need to feel Adena’s face between her hands, to look into her yes, is almost irrepressible. But the strength of her emotions is so strong, that it lets Kat frozen, incapable of moving. A soft smile; eyes wide, alert, tearful, the only sign showing she has seen Adena.

It has been a month, long four weeks since they last saw each other. Kat knows they promised each other everything would be alright, but when she let Adena go that morning in New York, she was almost sure it was goodbye forever. And now, here she is, right in front of her again.

It’s Adena who finally moves. Her determined steps, the happy smile on her face, a stark contrast to the last time they greeted each other in the middle of an airport. It’s Adena’s hands the ones that end up cupping Kat’s face, while Kat holds onto them with all her strength, all her love.

Finally, Kat lets her instincts take over. The first thing her body feels the need to do, is hug Adena like she has never hugged her before. With strength, and love, desire and relief. Everything all at once. She buries her head on Adena’s neck, inhaling her essence, sneaking a kiss or two on the exposed skin on her shoulder, and whispering “I’m so happy to be here” against her neck. So softly she is not even sure if Adena hears, but it doesn’t matter, because more than a confession for Adena, the words are the out loud admission, the final confirmation, that she has done the right thing by traveling to Peru. 

That doesn’t stop Adena from answering, from telling her how happy she is to have her there too. Doesn’t stop her from looking into Kat’s eyes with a smile and kissing her softly. It’s not the kind of kiss Kat is craving, but it will do, for now.

Kat spends the hour-long taxi ride curled next to Adena, holding her hand, looking at her with pure adoration in her eyes. With so much love and awe, she is glad there will be no pictures or evidence of this moment except for their memories. She is sure her friends would mock her relentless for how in love she looks. There’s no denying it anymore, she is in love. It doesn’t freak her out anymore to realize it, because every time she meets Adena’s eyes, there’s just as much love staring back at her.

The room is small, but nice and clean. It’s more than enough for the time they will stay in Lima. The double bed calls to Kat immediately, for more than one reason. Sleep and exhaustion are catching up with her, and as much as she wants to lose herself in Adena as soon as she can, she also wants to just hold her tight against her chest while they sleep the day away, together. Finally, together.

There’s still so much to do, so much to talk about before that can happen, but Kat is not known for her patience. She grabs Adena’s hand, pulling her softly towards her, looking into Adena’s eyes, and smirking.

“I think I deserve a proper hello kiss”

Adena’s just hums in response, almost purrs while getting closer to Kat. This time the kiss is everything Kat needs. From the warmth of Adena’s skin against the tip of her fingers, the soft caress of a tongue on her lips, the hot breath blowing on her ear with a promise of more.

“Why don’t you go shower while I finish unpacking your stuff. It won’t take me long.”

Kat nods, still lost in the feel of Adena’s lips. She doesn’t bother telling Adena to join her. She knows the invitation it’s written in her labored breathing, in the way she hasn’t let go of Adena for one second.

Kat undresses with no rush, hearing Adena movements outside the bathroom and counting the minutes it takes for her to join her under the spray of water. When the door finally opens, the hot water does nothing to stop goosebumps from appearing all over Kat’s body. She watches Adena’s every move throught the fogged glass of the shower cabin. Adena is looking back at her, directly into her eyes, fully aware of the reaction she is creating.

Kat inhales deeply when the first layers of clothes start coming off, she bites her lips, trying to stop the impulse to go out and finish ripping Adena’s underwear off her. She doesn’t. She knows the satisfaction of seeing Adena doing it herself, slow and purposeful, will be even better. Stopping herself from jumping Adena as soon as she steps inside of the shower is an even bigger challenge, again she doesn't. Adena taught her to enjoy the moment, live every instant, and there’s no moment she wants to savour more than every second with Adena.

She lets Adena move past her to step under the water, her naked body so close Kat only needs to step forward to feel it pressed against her own skin. Kat looks at the water traveling down Adena’s back and immediately starts following it with her lips, her tongue taking in every drop, trying to satiate a never-ending thirst that only the taste of Adena will quench.

Kat can’t get enough of Adena. Kissing her shoulders and neck, moving her hands up and down her waist, grabbing onto her hips to bring her closer. Every little moan coming out of Adena just making Kat want her more.

“I have been thinking about this since you left.”

“Thinking about what, my love?” Adena says, moving her body closer to Kat’s. Bending her head to give Kat more access. 

Kat kisses her again before answering. “About all the things I wanted to do to you next time we saw each other.”

Kat can see Adena closing her eyes, apparently lost in the moment. She doesn’t think there will be an answer when Adena uses her hand to grab the back of Kat’s head as if trying to keep her focused on ravaging her neck. But just as Kat is getting ready to bite on the soft skin she hears it, breathy and full of need. 

“Show me.”

Kat doesn’t need to be told twice. She turns Adena around and goes for a kiss first. Kat feels surprised at her own self-control, she always thought she would jump Adena, attack her lips as if wanting to devour them, as soon as she could. But there, in that peruvian hotel, kissing Adena only makes her want to prolong the feeling of warm lips slowly moving against her own in a dance she can’t control, only follow.

Everything her mouth does sends shockwaves down Kat’s body. Every minute she kisses Adena is a minute the heat inside of her increases. And yet, Kat still doesn’t dare take what she wants so much. There’s a fight inside of her mind. One side wants to show Adena how much she has missed her with force, energy and no restrain. And the other side wants to worship every inch of Adena’s body without rush, with all the softness and reverence she can.

Kat steps back again, only an inch away from Adena, and looks directly into her eyes only to see lust reflected in the dark pupils in front of her. Adena, maybe feeling Kat’s hesitation or maybe in an unusual show of impatience, grabs Kat by the back of her neck and lets out a breathy whimper that leaves Kat frozen with desire for an instant.

“Fuck me, Kat. Please.” 

Those words are more than Kat can handle. She bites her lips, trying to stop herself from biting Adena, but then she realizes there’s nothing in the way, nothing keeping her apart from what she wants.

Her teeth are soon softly scrapping along the base of Adena’s neck, making her shiver with anticipation once and again until finally Kat bites down into the soft skin at the base of her shoulder. It’s not too hard, but firm enough to make Adena moan, not for the last time that night.

She repeats her actions, one, two, three times, going further down with each bite, being guided downwards with every moan. Kat silently thanks whatever deity is responsible for the extra space on this shower, while getting on her knees to have better access to Adena. She puts her hands on Adena’s hips, both to steady herself and to let Adena know what she is doing. When Kat looks up, she finds Adena staring back at her, lips parted, chest breathing heavily, eyes full of hunger.

She can’t help but get lost in those eyes for a second before moving her head forward, slow and steady, maintaining eye contact for as long as possible. Soon, Kat’s tongue is lost in wet folds, every moan making her grip Adena’s hips harder.

The cold tiles against her knees, the lukewarm water hitting her back, nothing matters. Nothing can’t stop Kat from feeling at the top of the world, because the woman she has been crazy about for months keeps muttering her name as a prayer, as an invitation.

Kat moves her hands slowly, short nails scraping along Adena’s sides, legs, back, any part she can reach, before settling on Adena’s ass, pushing her ever so softly closer to her mouth.

She hears Adena’s moans getting louder, she sees Adena’s hands trying to hang on the slippery wet walls, she sees her legs getting weaker, struggling to stay upright, but she keeps going, mesmerized by the taste of Adena on her tongue. She doesn’t stop even after Adena screams her name and almost collapses into her. She stays down there inhaling the intoxicating smell of lust before kissing her way back up to Adena’s lips.

After minutes of languid kisses, Kat guides Adena out of the shower, wraps her in the biggest towel she finds, and helps her dry her hair before walking together to the double bed in the middle of the room. If Kat thought for just one second that having Adena again would satiate her, a glance at Adena’s body laying naked on the bed is enough to remind her how wrong she is.

Kat smiles, taking her time to enjoy the sight, to eye the beautiful woman in front of her from head to toe before slowly crawling up the bed while framing Adena’s body with her legs and hands. Kat knows she can take as much time as she wants to look at Adena, the night is just starting after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to find me on Tumblr @lesbianrabbithole


End file.
